Perpetuo
by MartinaMiwako
Summary: Continuazione del file 673


Ecco la mia primaone-slot su Wataru e Miwako...

Se non siete spoilerati o se non avete letto il file 673 avrete difficolta capire,comunque descrivo un pò,secondo fantasia,ioè che è successo dopo il loro bacio!

I hope you like it!

Senti…

Non appena le mie labbra si staccarono dalle sue,subito sentii che dovevo chiederglielo…lo so che può sembrare strano,ma sentivo l'impellente bisogno di una certezza dato che avevo rischiato troppe volte di troppe.

Dimmi Miwa

Devo dirglielo ora perché non voglio che accada di nuovo,non voglio ritrovarmi a piangere impotente pensando al voglio continuare a soffrire aggrappandomi ad una speranza

…devi prommettermi che non lo farai mai più!Ti rendi conto che facendo in quel modo staper rimetterci la pelle?Lo capisci?!

I miei occhi continuano a fissarlo irrequetamente,mentre iniziano ad innumidirsi dalle lacrime che vorrebbero scendere di nuovo,come a sfogare tutto il terrore che si era accumulato nel mio animo dopo quella telefonata

Perché l'hai fatto?...stupido…perché?Lo capisci che potevi non ritrovarti in questo letto a parlare con me?

La voce è diventa sempre più flebile pensando a…a…a cosa avrei fatto se non avessi più potuto parlare con lui,se non si fosse trovato in quel letto a fissarmi dolcemente come solo lui sa fare…chi mi avrebbe sostenuto se non ci fosse stato più ?credo sia meglio non pensarlo,anche perché non so davvero se sarei riuscita a superare un simile dolore

Ma ci pensi a come…a come…oh cavolo,non so nemmeno io come avrei potuto reagire!

Scusa…non volevo fartelo pesare così tanto…

Lo dice così dolcemente che mi sembra d'impazzire!Credo sarebbe stata una delle prime cose che mi sarebbe mancata di lui,l'estrema dolcezza con cui chiede scusa…credo non mi stancherò mai di sentirglielo dire,nonostante lo faccia …sempre…

Io non volevo che fossi tu a fare un brutta fine…e lo sai quanto ci tengo a te,penso che tu l'abbia capito ormai…

Mi fermo un attimo…cosa significa?Cioè…rischiare io?Perchè?

In che senso che fossi io a rischiare?

Ricordi quando hai provato a chiamarmi?Ebbene…il cellulare lo aveva lui e voleva che io rispondessi per farti venire…voleva prendere anche te come ostaggio!Capisci perché l'ho fatto?!Quel maledetto…quello lì non si sarebbe fatto scrupoli,ti avrebbe uccisa,lo so!L'ho fatto solo per questo…un morto in meno sarebbe stato sempre meglio di due…

Stupido…sei semplicemente stupido e buono,infinitamente non pensi mai a te stesso?Non pensi mai alla morte che hai spesso rischiato pur di salvare me,pur di farti notare da me?

Mi ha detto che se fosse riuscito a scappare ti avrebbe liberato,ma saresti stata una testimone scomoda…non potevo permettergli di farti del male…non volevo che tu rischiassi,anche perché ci bastavo io come ostaggio…forse lo capisci più di me perché ho reagito così…

Come ti capisco…credo che avrei fatto la stessa identica scelta in una situazione mi fa troppo male pensare…no,non voglio farlo,non ha più solo comprenderlo per quel che ha fatto e non si meritava per nulla quest'ultimo rimprovero…vedi?mi fai perdere il controllo di ogni mia azione

Scusa…non dovevo rivolgermi così ,tu hai voluto solo difendermi e questo lo apprezzo certa che avrei fatto la medesima cosa anch'io,solo che mi ha fatto troppo male il solo pensiero di perderti

La mia mano lentamente si posa sui tuoi capelli,accarezzandoli,stando attenta a non sfiorare la fasciatura e fissando dritta i tuoi occhi mi ci perdo come in un bel sogno. Ma tu mi prendi alla sprovvista con un calmo e faticoso movimento ti metti seduto

…anf anf…ora va meglio

Che stai facendo??Vedi che ti fai solo male affaticandoti in questo modo!

Tranquilla ora sto bene,veramente…e poi preferisco stare seduto perché prendo più aria e poi …

Dopo aver guardato un po' intorno,ti giri e comincia a fissarmi insistentemente … uno sguardo liquido e molto profondo,da mozzare il fiato. Estremamente sensuale e dal quale traspare tutta la maturità che tieni sempre nascosta dentro di te e che ogni tanto,con grande eleganza,esce fuori per mostrarsi in tutta la sua bellezza.

Sai che mi mandi nel pallone quando fai così?

e poi?

E poi...quel che ti sto per dire è troppo importante e voglio farlo per bene,voglio vederti in faccia e ripeterlo finché non ti sarà chiaro. Non ce la faccio proprio più a sopportare queste poche parole che ronzano di continuo nella mia testa. Dal primo giorno in cui ti ho vista mi sei piaciuta,ma temevo di dirtelo e così ho preferito tacere e starti vicino il più possibile…ma questa convinzione è cresciuta sempre più tant'è che ne ho combinate proprio tante pur di uscire,pur di evitare ogni sabotaggio da parte di tutto il dipartimento…ma a quanto pare non ci sono propriamente riuscito…

Lo immaginavo che c'era qualcuno dietro tutti quegli appuntamenti saltati,certo,non mi aspettavo che mi filasse tutto il dipartimento…oddio!Faccio davvero quest'effetto?

Cos'hanno fatto di tanto terribile alle nostre spalle?

Direi che ne hanno fatte tante,in fondo sono investigatori no?Sai com'è,per quanto possa mentire quelli sono capaci di trovarci anche se andassimo in capo al mondo...proprio un bel problema…Ogni volta che,beh,che…

Lo vedo arrossire fino al collo,ancora non se ne capacita e nemmeno io,a dirla tutta…ma in fondo è questa la bellezza di un simile gesto no?Il rimanere estasiati e incantati su quello e non poter più pensare a nient'altro. Nonostante siano riusciti ogni volta ad interromperci stavolta ce l'abbiamo fatta e non penso saranno più un problema …anzi,lo spero fortemente…

Beh,però oggi non è successo…mi sembra impossibile,dove sono finiti tutti?

Non ha più nessuna importanza no?E inoltre non avrebbero potuto continuarci ad interromperci per il resto della nostra una cosa deve succedere, lo pensi anche tu?

Certo…ma non ci speravo proprio più!Comunque non è questo ciò che dovevo dirti…

Cambia di nuovo espressione e ritorna a fissarmi seriamente,come prima,anzi,più determinato che mai,si vede che ci tieni proprio tanto a dirmelo…dai,aspetto soltanto che comincia a parlare,voglio sentirtelo dire più di ogni altra cosa in questo che queste parole rimangano ben impresse nel mio cervello fino alla fine e che riescano finalmente a donarmi la felicità tanto sussurrartele io,ma ho davvero troppa paura di rovinare tutto,non so perché…forse di poterti perdere anche solo pronunciando quelle parole perché a questo benessere si è da sempre legato la perdita di qualche persona a me cara…ti prego,dimmelo

…è da tanto che volevo dirtelo e forse questo è il momento migliore,ma voglio farlo lentamente perché voglio godermelo fino in fondo questo momento,tanto quanto prima,quando ci siamo baciati…io non posso più stare senza te,sei tuo il primo pensiero che mi sveglia la mattina e l'ultimo che mi culla la notte… sarei capace di rischiare la vita altre cento,mille volte pur di proteggerti,pur di poterti abbracciare come ora Miwa,io ti amo da morire

Sentirmelo dire è diverso da ogni altra manifestazione di affetto…ha un effetto magico,quasi elettrico,senti di poter fare sembra acquistare un senso,un'immensa felicità comincia a torturarti e a diffondersi in ogni fibra del corpo,che ti fa tremare e piangere dallla commozione…si,sento il mio volto divenire paonazzo fin sotto il collo e le lacrime che scendono incessanti sulle mie gote…non posso far altro che stringerti forte attorno le mie braccia e porre la mia testa sulla tua spalla

Anche io…non sai quanto

Su,non fare così…mi rattristi…

Stupido…perché dovresti rattristarti?Non immagini minimamente quanto io sia felice,ma… promettimi che ogni volta che vorrai fare qualcosa,anche la più rischiosa,rendimi partecipe

Mi scosta leggermente dal suo petto e mi guarda attentamente come a studiarmi un po',a cercar di capire cosa ronzasse realmente nella mia testa e cosa sarebbe poi inseguito uscito dalla mia bocca

Siamo patner,no?Dobbiamo affrontare tutto insieme,senza segreti e senza paure,sostenendoci a vicenda come abbiamo fatto finora…lo farai vero?Niente più colpi di testa senza parlarmene,d'accordo?

Chiude gli occhi e comincia a sorridere…sempra passata un'eternità da quando mi ha guardato e sorriso nel medesimo modo…

Va bene…anzi,ne sono lieto,patner

Li riapre e fa l'occhiolino come a confermare quanto appena à,ma ancora mi devo abituare a sentirti pronunciare il mio nome,figurati quanto mi ci vorrà per riuscire a parlare intimamente senza che il rossore cominci ad invadere il mio volto

Meno male che non stai bene

Mi metto a ridere e lo spingo verso destra .Lo sento sussultare e stringere i denti dal c'ho messo un po' troppa foga…che delicatezza ho!Degna di un'elefante!

Ah…

Oddio!Scusami,non volevo!Che imbranata sono…aspetta che ti aiuto…

Tranquilla,va tutto bene…giuro…anzi,dato che ora mi hai delicatamente spostato…

Eh..eh…

…Perché non ti siedi un po' vicino a me?

Cosa?Ho sentito bene?Detto da Wataru poi…che sia stata la botta in testa?

Non mi guardare in quel modo,ci entri benissimo

Non ti lamentare se poi stai scomodo,l'hai voluto te…

E così mi accomodo alla sua destra,anche se mi domando come faccia a stare comodo in questo modo!Ma continua a sorridere lieto facendomi dimenticare quasi che mi trovavo in un posto non tanto allegro quale un'à,un po' troppo bello per essere vero

Miwa…

Si…?

Cala il silenzio più assoluto nella stanza…

Già,fin troppo bello per essere vero. Però chi sono io per dire che tutto ciò non sia reale?Sono umana e posso,anzi,voglio sbagliare per crescere continuando a sognare,per sognare senza illudermi…per vivere intensamente ogni istante della mia restante vita con la persona giusta,che sa ascoltare e silenziosamente consolare ogni mio dolore,ogni mia gioia…

Grazie per essere stato sempre presente nonostante tutte le sofferenze che,seppur involontariamente,ti ho inflitto

Grazie per essere ancora qui,per non avermi lasciato sola

Grazie per i tuoi sorrisi,per i tuoi goffi ma dolci gesti

Grazie per avermi messo al primo posto,rischiando di morire soltanto per salvare me

Grazie per le lacrime invisibili che sei riuscito ad asciugare

Grazie per tutto l'amore che mi stai donando e che cercherò di ricambiare nel migliore dei modi

Grazie per essere meraviglioso e forte in tutta la tua semplicità facendomi capire finalmente che voglio essere tua,solo e totalmente tua

Grazie per il bacio che mi stai dando in questo momento mentre mi stringi forte a te,per distruggere definitivamente la distanza fra noi,il muro di silenzio e imbarazzo contro il quale ci siamo abbattuti ogni volta senza riuscire a demolirlo e di cui non rimane nulla. Ora che ci siamo trovati non voglio più lasciarti e tu,come a confermare il concetto,approfondisci il bacio ben attento ai miei movimenti e ad ignorare i lievi trasalimenti delle ferite che ancora non ti donano tregua

Grazie

Alla fine del bacio,lungo,intenso,ancor più desiderato,premettero contro le loro fronti prendendo aria lentamente, con un sorriso che andava via via disegnandosi sereno sulle loro labbra,dal sapore dolce,nuovo,unico…sorriso colorito dal sole che lentamente calava all'orizzonte e che creava splendidi giochi di luci ed ombre nella stanza,come a dar vita allo scenario ideale…

Un'atmosfera surreale e magica che andava segnando due vite legandole in un legame indistruttibile,eterno.

Quel filo rosso che aveva tenuto insieme due anime che finalmente avevan trovato l'estremità,la loro metà immortale.

E se…

Contemporaneamente una giovane e vispa donna camminava a passo sostenuto per i corridoi sell'ospedale con un mano un piccolo omaggio floreale,rimuginando su chissà cosa…

Primo corridoio a destra,stanza…aspetta,che stanza era? 3…3…3…che numero aveva detto Agasa? Ripensa Yumi,devi ricordarlo…

-Inizio flashback-

Oh,salve dottor Agasa!Anche lei qui?

Eh già,ero venuto coi ragazzi a trovare ,ci tenevano tanto,ma temo che dovremmo passare un'altra volta a farci visita

Come mai?

Hanno detto i ragazzi che è ancora sotto cura e deve riposarsi,ma sono felici che stia meglio

Io provo ad andare a fargli visita sperando che si stia svegliando,altrimenti non lo disturbero…a proposito,può dirmi la stanza?

Allora,vada al quarto piano,prenda il primo corridoio a destra e dovrebbe trovare la stanza 304

grazie mille,alla prossima!

-Fine flashback-

Ecco!Stanza 304!Che memoria!Che genio sono!

Allora stanza 300…301…302…303…eccola!Sono arrivata!

Mi avvento sulla maniglia con immane ferocia per poi ricordarmi quanto detto da Agasa

Calma Yumi,può essere che riposa e non devo disturbarlo altrimenti non si riprende più.Bene,ora devo solo aprire leggermente la porta e sbirciare senza che mi senta

Ed ecco come,in un lampo,un'occhio curioso si trova oltre la porta,attenta a cercare il letto dove riposa il "malato" trovando uno spettacolo ben poco consono alle sue idee…del tutto inaspettato quanto stravolgente

Aaa…mmmmmm!

Yumi calma…respira…trattieniti!

Subito mi piazzo le mani davanti alla bocca,senza provocare la benchè minima vibrazione della porta

Non ci posso credere…no,è solo una visione

Ma non ci metto molto a capire che era tutt'altro che fantasia…pura e semplice realtà

Oh cielo!Come sono felice!

Mi cominciano a luccicare gli occhi dalla gioia,ma non per questo mi sento di turbare un simile momento con la mia graziata e innoportuna presenza che tante volte li aveva provati ad aiutare e ora che vedeva il frutto del suo scomodo lavoro si sentiva orgoiosa di aver da sempre incoraggiato quella piccola fiamma che era saputo divire un fuoco ardente sotto i suoi occhi

Mi sono sentita sostenitrice di una storia complessa ma per cui è valsa la pena sbattersi un po';narratrice di un bella fiaba che come consueto portava il suo lieto fine del "tutti vissero felici e contenti"…e non me la sentivo proprio ora,dopo tante avventure,di rovinare un così bel momento:tutta per loro due,solo per loro due.

Finalmente!Era ora!

Un sorriso di profonda contentezza mi si dipinge in volto per quei due colleghi e,innanzi tutto,miei più stretti amici che lentamente,con le loro forze,erano riusciti a superare tutte le difficoltà ed a crescere interiormente prendendo coscienza di cosa il cuore dettava loro.

Mi dileguo silenziosamente con le infermiere che sgranano gli occhi e stentano a riconoscermi dopo il burrascoso arrivo che in questo momento non mi si addicerebbe,per nulla.

Ma…i fiori?

Mi sono completamente dimenticata della loro esistenza,però come consegnarli senza disturbare i due piccioncini con un bel colpo di classe tipico di me stessa?Penso di avere avuto una slendida e al contempo divertente idea

Con un sorrisino malizioso torno sui miei passi e afferro dalla piccola borsetta il necessario per la realizzazione del mio piano…sono certa che sarà graditissimo…

Quanto coraggio mi servirà ora per staccarmi da quest'uomo?

Sinceramente non lo so e non ci voglio pensare perché rischierei di soffrirne la sola distanza… quindi meglio godermi la sua possente spalla sulla quale poggia la mia testa facedomi sentire più forte e al contempo protetta che arrivare una qualsiasi persona da dietro quella porta e dopo,seppur malvolentieri,avrei dovuto allontanarmi…ma perché preoccuparsene prima?Ogni cosa al suo tempo…

Come se me la fossi chiamata,sentiamo bussare alla un balzo quasi da guinness dei primati mi ritrovo in piedi a fissare la porta in preda al panico e con un colorito rosso peperone mentre Wataru mi guarda prima spaventato da un movimento tanto veloce quanto graziato,dopo comincia a fissarmi divertito…

Grazie tesoro…eh…eh

Ed ora lo vedo arrossire pure lui…che tenero,deve ancora abituarsi…

Ma…strano che non entri nessuno…

Aspetta,vado a vedere io

Apro la porta ma non vedo nessuno…che sia stato qualcuno per errore?Forse qualcuno che pensava Wataru riposasse?

Prima di richiudere la porta dietro le mie spalle mi accorgo di un mazzo di fiori e di un bigliettino…chi mai l'avrà portati?Guardo prima a destra,poi a sinistra,ma il corridoio è totalmente deserto e non c'è niente che possa ricondurre al precedente propietario.L'unica cosa certa è che è diretto a lui

Senti,c'è un mazzo di fiori e un biglietto,ma nessuno in vista

Beh,se c'è un biglietto apriamolo e vediamo che dice

A questo punto credo sia la scelta migliore

Pogio delicatamente il mazzo di fiori su una sedia e mi accomodo nuovamente vicino a lui per leggerne il contenuto

Se è di qualche ammiratrice segreta,sappi che la cosa non mi andrebbe giù

E che ne so io…eh…eh…

Vabbè,vediamo un po'…

Ciao Wataru,

ero venuta a visitarti per darti i miei auguri di pronta guarigione,ma improvvisamente mi sono appena ricordata di un impegno urgentissimo che non posso rimandare e quindi ti passerò a trovare il prima possibile voglio trovarti in ottima forma,malatino, altrimenti ci penso io a darti una scossa!

XXX

Chi mai potrebbe essere…

…se non Yumi?

Chissà cos'è che l'ha fatta andar via così in fretta…

Aspetta Miwa,dietro c'è scritto qualcos'altro…

Oh,hai ragione…

Ps.E meno male che dovevo trovarti mezzo morto in un lettto d'ospedale…ma a quanto pare non si è mai sinceri con me…non credo ti sarà difficile riprenderti,anzi,forse sei in piena forma in questo momento…ricorda…te che siete in un ospedale e c'è molta gente per i corridoi che quando meno ve lo aspettate saltano fuori come funghi.A quanto pare il mio messaggio di pronta guarigione non serve più a nulla…beh,gli auguri non te li toglie nessuno…

Ah dimenticavo…auguri e figli maschi =P

YUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Scivolarono sospirando esasperati,spalla contro spalla con un fare nervoso ma al contempo felice per quella indimenticabile giornata d'autunno,mossa dal vento che portava via le foglie ormai leggere allontanando tutto quel che era prima,preparando la pianta ad un nuovo inizio,ad un'altra primavera


End file.
